1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stitch forming mechanism of a sewing machine, and more particularly to an improved lockstitching mechanism having a single needle and maneuvering a pair of upper and lower threads in a manner to avoid hitchstitching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional types of lockstitching mechanisms, there often appears a so-called hitchstitching, the operation of which will be explained in detail herein.
This hitchstitching makes a twisted and gnarled seam on the cloth, and accordingly, presents an unpleasant sight as seen from the outside thereof.